Ring
by Chan J. K
Summary: Se os Malfoy tivessem um telefone...  Slash HD


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Ring  
**por J.K. Chan

* * *

– Capítulo Único –

_A Secretária Eletrônica dos Malfoy_

Harry Potter estava no seu último ano na casa dos tios. Neste momento, estava com um pedacinho de pergaminho nas mãos, com um número de telefone.

_Malfoy – 02748396_

Ele não sabia se ligava. Malfoy dera o telefone no último dia de aula. Fora a única vez que se falaram, após aquele fatídico dia...

_Era um sábado chuvoso. E era feriado de natal. Harry não pretendia ir para a casa dos tios, muito menos atrapalhar Rony e Hermione, que iam à toca._

_Então, lá estava o garoto do 6º ano, perambulando sozinho. O castelo estava praticamente deserto. Ele sabia que não deveria estar fazendo aquilo no feriado, mas abriu o Mapa e inevitavelmente prendeu os olhos no pontinho de Draco Malfoy._

_Saiu correndo até o 2º andar, onde o pontinho estava. Agora sim ele descobriria o que Malfoy andava fazendo. Ao alcançar uma distância segura de Draco, Harry caminhou na mesma velocidade do loiro, acabando por se distrair._

_E não viu quando o loiro estacou no meio do corredor e trombou com ele._

"_Olha por onde anda!" – disse Draco Malfoy, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, impaciente. – "Tinha que ser o Testa Rachada!" – terminou, sorrindo com desdenho._

_Ele sabia muito bem o que Harry fazia ali. Potter estava seguindo-o desde o início das aulas. No começo, fora divertido despistar o menino, mas estava ficando chato ter aquele olhar voltado pra ele todo o tempo._

"_Eu não vou perder meu tempo brigando com você, Malfoy!"_

___Harry estava sem paciência pra discutir com Draco. Geralmente não alterava o tom de voz, mas o outro sempre conseguia fazer o garoto perder o controle._

_De repente, Malfoy deu um grande sorriso torto, digno apenas dos momentos em que ele debochava de Harry ou de qualquer coisa ligada ao menino._

"_Ora, Potter... Que coisa interessante! Você não ia passar o natal naquele chiqueiro que o Weasel chama de casa? Ou será que o pobrezinho Potty estava segurando vela?"_

_Ele viu o olhar de Harry mudar de raiva para certa angústia, ao constatar algumas verdades. Se aproveitou para desdenhar mais._

"_Ora Potter... Não se preocupe. Eu fiquei para o Natal esse ano... você tem o que fazer."_

"_O que quer dizer com isso?"_

"_Eu acho que você sabe."_

_Malfoy nem viu o que o atingiu. Harry nunca saía brigando com as pessoas, mas era impossível se segurar quando se tratava de um verme. Um verme chamado Draco Malfoy._

"_E agora? Você vai negar tudo? Cadê a famosa coragem grifinória?" – gritou Malfoy, com sua voz arrastada e o riso de sempre, apesar do sangue que escorria nos lábios, graças ao soco que Harry acertou em seu maxilar._

"_É melhor você não brincar comigo, Malfoy, ou..."_

"_Ou você o quê? Vai chamar o seu papai pra te defender? Oops, eu esqueci de um detalhe: ele está morto!"_

_Agora Draco tinha passado dos limites, até ele mesmo percebeu. Harry voou em cima de seu pescoço, o fazendo cair no chão._

"_Não insulte o meu pai!" – gritou Harry, socando o garoto várias vezes, a cada palavra pronunciada._

"_Me larga!" – disse Malfoy, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dos golpes do moreno._

_Malfoy deu uma reviravolta na briga e conseguiu ficar em cima de Harry. O outro tinha os olhos verdes vidrados em seus azuis, os cabelos bagunçados e os lábios rosados entreabertos._

_Draco nunca entenderia porque achou aquilo tão atraente de repente._

_Ele prendeu os braços do outro no chão frio e foi se aproximando do outro, sem desviar os olhos. Harry pareceu se afastar por um momento, mas então levantou a cabeça, encerrando a distância entre eles._

_Ah, era bom. O__s lábios dele roçando nos seus, as línguas brigando. Harry gemendo em sua boca, enquanto ele beijava e mordiscava o pescoço do menino. Mas... Mas... __Era de Harry Potter que estávamos falando, não?_

_Draco interrompeu o beijo e olhou fundo nos olhos de Harry. Viu o outro passar a língua em torno dos lábios e sentiu uma vontade enorme de beijá-lo de novo. Mas não podia..._

_Levantou do chão e saiu correndo, sem dar satisfações._

E desde aquele dia, só se falaram no último dia de aula, quando Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Harry que precisava falar com ele e deu um papel em sua mão.

Era um número de telefone. Mas bruxos puro-sangue tinham telefone? Talvez fosse mágico e não elétrico. Não eram da companhia telefônica, o número era muito estranho.

Ele pegou o aparelho, decidido. Discou os números, esperando que alguém atendesse. Mas caiu na secretária eletrônica. A voz de Lucius Malfoy ecoou.

"_Esse é o número dos Malfoy. Digite 1 para falar com Lucius Malfoy, 2 para falar com Narcissa Malfoy e 3 para falar com Draco Malfoy."_

Harry digitou 3. A voz de Lucius falou de novo no telefone.

"_Digite 1 se você é puro-sangue, 2 se você é mestiço e 3 se você é sangue-ruim."_

Harry digitou 2.

"_Draco não atende ligações de mestiços. Favor ligar para os seus amigos sangues-ruins."_

Som de ocupado. A frustração cresceu no peito de Harry. Mas ele não desistiria facilmente. Repetiu o processo, colocando desta vez a opção sangue-puro.

"_Draco só atende pessoas identificadas. Poderia falar em voz alta e clara seu sobrenome?"_

"Potter" – disse Harry, com medo.

Ouviu-se um barulho de alguém atendendo o telefone afobadamente e ele ouviu a voz de Draco:

"_Potter? É você?"_ – disse a voz ao telefone, em um tom até ansioso demais para um Malfoy.

"Sim... Eu... Eu liguei. O que você quer?" – disse Harry, com medo que seu coração saísse pela boca.

"_Eu pedi pra você ligar por que... É mais fácil dizer isso pelo telefone."_ – disse Draco. O coração de Harry disparou.

"E... O que é?" – perguntou.

"_É que... bom... eu não vou... voltar pra Hogwarts. Eu vou ficar com meu pai no... esconderijo do Lord."_ – disse Draco, misterioso. – _"E... antes de ir, queria que... você tivesse noção que... apesar dessa sua cicatriz horrenda e dessa sua cabeça anormalmente feia, eu... eu até que gostei daquela nossa briga."_

"Sé-serio? A gente podia... repetir. Se você quiser..."

Silêncio.

"Então está bem..."

"Não desliga! Eu quero, é só que... eu não vou voltar, lembra?"

"Eu... Você não precisa ir... Você pode ir pra sede da Ordem..."

"_Tchau, Potter."_

"Não, espera..."

"_Tchau."_ – Draco ia desligar o telefone, quando ouviu um grito.

"Não, eu..."

"_Nada vai mudar a minha decisão."_

E a última coisa que ouviu foi o barulho do outro colocando o telefone no gancho.

Sentiu alguém bater forte na sua cabeça. Snape olhava feio para o garoto, enquanto a classe inteira ria de Harry, que havia pegado no sono. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou, instintivamente, para Draco, que ria com gosto.

"Só um sonho..." – ele pensou.

Então Draco piscou pra ele e disse: "Sala precisa, às 7."

_A vida podia ser mais surreal que os sonhos._

* * *

**N/A:**_ Olá gente! Mais uma fanfic sem sentido, viu?_

_Só foi realizada graças a um amigo que me contou umas histórias engraçadas._

_J.K._


End file.
